Can One Person Change Everything? Niley Story
by niley4ever123
Summary: Miley is a student at East High,who is currently dating a stuck up jock.Till one day Nick Jonas comes along and likes Miley,Can he change her bad home life? Can he change everything?
1. New kid

**people that will be in this story.**

**Miley as herself**

**nick as his self**

**Emily osment-mileys bff**

**joe and kevin-nicks brothers**

**zac efron-mileys older brother**

**Max Loyd Jones.**

**Ryan Shecklar**

**Mitchel Musso**

**and others. i will put people in as i go..**

_A Niley Story Chapter One_

*Miley deeply staring outside the class window*

"Miley you okay??" cody whispers.

*snaps out of it* "uhm yeah"

"somthings-" *cody gets cut off by teacher*

" is there somthing you wanna share with the class?" asked.

"uhm not really." cody replied.

"then will you please be quiet, i have an announcement."

continues, "everyone we have a new student" *someone walks in*

"class, this is-" reads a piece of paper "Everyone welcome our new student, Nick Jonas. you all remember your first day, so please make him welcome"

"sit where you'd like, Nick" * sits down at her desk*

Nick looks around the class then walks to Miley and Cody's table.

"can i sit here?" Nick asked.

"No-" *miley quickly cuts off cody*

"Sure!!" miley replied quickly and exited.

"miley what are you doing?" cody whispered as Nick sat down

"cody im just being nice...quit getting so jelous about things,yeesh."

"i am not jelous! and you dont even know him!"

"cough cough, jelous.." miley said.

"listen i can move somwhere else if you-" *cody cuts Nick off*

"oh please do.!"

"No you can stay, he's just being a drama-jock." Miley said proud for sticking up for Nick.

*Cody gasps*

"see?" miley said to nick.

Nick laughed a little, and thinking miley was cute.

"whatever." cody said getting up.

*cody walks to a different table.*

"I'm Nick" nick innocently said to miley.

"im Miley"

"uhm, was that guy your boyfriend??"

"yeah, but he is such a drama-jock" miley laughed at dissing her own boyfriend.

*The bell rings*

*with nick and miley at her locker*

"thats kinda of silly of you to come at last period" miley said smiling

"yeah,i guess. but i wanted to come just to meet some of my homeroom people"

"oh,well thats a start."

"so..do wanna hangout at the park?"

"sure i'd love to.!" miley replied fast.

"oh wait-" nick said.

"i have to go get my squedual from the office, i'll meet you outside" nicks walks off.

Miley walks outside

"Miles!" zac yelled.

"what?" miley replied thinking somthings wrong.

"are you gonna need a ride home?"

"nah" miley turned around again.

"okay, who are you riding home with?"

"huh.? i'm going to the park with a friend"

"cool, what little friend of your's is it?"

"Nick, i met him today, he's new."

"okay, have fun-" Zac said looking for his car keys as Miley walks away.

Nick quietly sneaks up behind Miley and grabs her waist.

"hey there" He whispered in her ear.

Miley jumped a little then giggled..

"Hi"

"so you ready to go to the park" Nick asked kind of letting go

"yes"

They walk to the park and sit on the jungle gym.

"so..do you-" Nick cuts Miley off and quickly kisses her.

After about 5 seconds Nick pulls away.

Miley blushes. "what was that for?"

"just for being extremly pretty" Nick said in a flirty voice.

Miley Blushed some more. "thanks"

Nick kisses her again then pulls away.

Miley quickly kisses him back, it soon turns into a makeout session.

**with Zac**

"ugh, miley has my keys." zac said frustrated.

Zac walks to the park then walks up to Miley and Nick making out.

(Miley and Nick dont notice zac)

"having fun.?." zac said.

Miley and Nick quickly pull away, embarrassed..

"what are you doing here?" Miley said annoyed that zac ruined a moment.

"one you have my keys, two can i talk to Nick for a min?, Alone.?"

Miley looks at Nick, "uhm, sure" she walks away.

After Miley walks away. Zac gives Nick a long and dirty look.

Nick, sitting there nervous "uhm, Miley's calling me" Nick gets up to walk away.

"oh no your not going any where." Zac said, and pulled on Nicks shirt making him fall back on the jungle gym.

"shit.." Nick said as he fell.

To Be Continued...


	2. Ruined moments, drunk dads, And Bruises

_A Niley Story: Chapter Two_

*Miley walks back over* " k your minutes over." Miley said stepping in front of Zac.

Zac, kinda of feeling awkward staring at Nick from Miley's side.. "oh yeah, fine."

Miley sat down with Nick about to kiss him, "Oh wait, hey." Zac said coming back.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Miley said almost angry. Nick could tell Miley was over annoyed by now.

"one," Zac started "you still have my keys-" Before he could even finish Miley chucked his keys at his stomach,

and in a innocent voice, "Happy now.?"

Zac grunted, but walked away. Miley looked at Nick while he fiddled with his ring "whats wrong Nick.? He honestly wasnt going to do anything.." Miley softly gave him a kiss.

"uhm, yah i knew that.." Nick stuttered and did a fake laugh.

After a long time of talking,flirting, they again started to make out, and after awhile Nick was pretty much on top

of Miley. Yeah Miley was enjoying every minute until- *_Miley's phone started ringing loudly* _and Nick fell off Miley.

Miley hesitated and was pissed off that a moment just got ruined, but she answered her phone anyway

"Hello?" Miley said still ticked.

"MILEY RAY CYRUS GET YOU'R ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!"- The person hung up before Miley could say anything.

"who was that?" Nick said shaking dirt off himself.

"uhm, Nick.."

"yeah?"

"what time is it..?"

Nick looked at his phone, "holy shit.! uhm, 10:30"

"What?!"

When Nick looked up Miley had already started running as fast as she could, Nick, confused raced after her. he was obviously faster. When Nick caught Miley, he grabbed her in a hug sort of way.

"Miley, what the hell.? whats up?"

"uhm Nick, you care about me right?

"Of course i do.!"

"Then if you want to see me alive to you have to let me go home, Right Now."

"what?" nick said letting go of her.

"I might see you tomorrow.." Miley said as she started to run again.

Nick stood there confused, but walked home anyway.

***_with miley***_

Miley, running as fast as she could, ran in her house and ran up about to stairs- "MILEY!"

Heart skipped a beat.

"Get down here Now.!"

As much as she wanted to run to her room and lock her door, she obeyed and slowly walked back down.

"yes dad?" Miley said with her heart racing.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Her dad yelled, he was obviously drinking, again.

"..with a friend." Miley stuttered.

Her dad got up from the couch and snatched Miley's arm "Was it a Boy?"

Miley hesitated again, her heart was pounding now.

"Was It?!" He gripped her arm tighter.

"..yes" Miley mumbeled wanting to scream at him.

he thrashed her against the wall a stormed into the kitchen, Miley, on the floor in pain sat there.

when he walked back out he threw a little box at her "get to your room, Now.!"

Miley didnt hesitate, she wanted to get away from him, so she ran up the stairs, every stair she stepped on always felt like there was one more than you think, when she finally reached the top she ran down the hall into her room and locker her door.

she had nothing to but cry, so she looked at the little box her dad threw at her "Pregnancy Pills?!"

she thew the box at her wall and walked into the her bathroom, Miley lifted up her shirt a little and started to cry from looking at her bruises.

_Her parents were divorced, but the judge made Miley and Zac live with there dad, who constantly gets drunk._

_Their other siblings, cole and dylan,and Ashley got to live with thier mom. Miley and zac wanted to leave, but they didnt really have a say._

Okay =] a bit longer than my usual, even though i only wrote two chapters, lol. But hoped you like it. (: ppl tell me if you like my story, if not then i probly will quit writing them :( but i dont plan on quitting if you guys like them =)

-Niley4ever123


	3. just a sad update :

_Update._

K so in the last two chapters i forgot not to use thier real names =(

And the site wont let me upload any more chapter unless i go back and fix some things..

So i wont be using the names i wrote with, they will be like, Miley Stuart, and Blah blah blah. :(

I might have to delete them, sorry. :(

maybe and maybe not.

but if i do delete the first one and second one, i will do a mini marathon thingy. =}

-niley4ever123


	4. Confusions, truth, and lies

A Niley Story: Chapter Four

The next day at school. "Hey Miles!" Nick said running to Miley.

"Huh? oh hey Nick.."

"what happened yesterday? you just flipped out and ran.."

"uhm...nothing." Miley said pulling down her sleeves.

Nick stared at Mileys layers of shirts "uh, Miley-" Emily quickly ran over gasping for breath "omg,omg,omg, Miley!"

"Em.! breath!" Miley said sarcastically

"or atleast take a chill pill." Nick said quietly

"Nick, shut up,your gonna need one when i tell you this.." emily said catching her breath.

"what?"

"wait, Miley you havnt got one yet?" Emily asked shocked

"Got what Emily?! Spit it out!" Nick shouted.

"Nick, chill" Miley advised "people are watching"

"Miley, they arent watching because of Nick's big mouth.."

"yeah, oh wait, Hey! i'm taking that as an insult!" Nick said crossing his arms. Emily stared at him wierdly.

"What did you guys do exactly yesterday?"

Miley thought for a min "we just hung out at the park till about ten-"

she thought again, "oh..."

"Well someone was watching you .."

Emily got out her cell phone, then showed Nick and Miley a picture.

"And they told everyone you did 'somthing'.

I mean,come on, you guys were together till 10."

"oh my-" *Miley dropped to the floor*

"Miley.!" Nick got down by her side.

Miley looked like she was about to cry,then laugh, then she shouted, "WHO TOOK THIS PICTURE?!"

Emily was just as shocked as her "miley..calm down,but.."

"but what?!"

"this picture of you and Nick making out got sent to every student here.."

Nick's face was bright red "What?! who took this picture?!"

"Cody.." Emily mumbled.

Nick looked like he just got stabbed..Miley's face went a hot

For a couple seconds Miley looked as if she'd been shot but still living.

*the bell rang* "well i'll see you guys later" emily said walking away.

Miley started running, it took Nick a couple seconds to realize that Miley started to run away, so he raced after her then stopped. She ran to Cody. Nick took a couple steps closer and hid behind some lockers.

just close enough to hear them.

"How could you do this?!" Nick heard Miley shout at Cody.

*Cody laughed* "well you know you're still mine. so what you did yesterday with that loser means that you cheated on me. So you deserved this emarassment."

"No it doesnt because we are over! and it should of been over a long time ago!" Miley said wanting to scream.

"well too bad princess. i own you."

"what? oh whatever,save the drama." Nick heard Miley's foot steps starting to walk away, until he heard them stop and Miley almost screaming.

"CODY LET GO OF ME!"

"no." Cody said softly.

Nick obviously knew something was happening..

"Get the hell away from Miley!"

Cody laughed at Nick. "trying to be a hero, Jonas?"

"Get away from her..Now."

"and if i dont?"

Nick was really annoyed with Cody now "then i'll do this-" *Nick punched Cody as hard as he could*

As cody fell Miley ran to Nick.

"lets go" Nick said.

"and skip school? no thanks."

Nick looked at Miley "i'm not asking, i'm telling."

Miley could tell Nick was serious.

They walked to the park in silence, but guess who broke the silence?

"MILEY?!"

Miley in her head was praying that wasnt her dad "dad?"

The man ran over and snatched her arms "i swear if i dont brake every bone in your body!"

Nick was so shock- "What the Hell?! get your sick hands off her!"

Mileys dad punched Nick in the face to where Miley lost it,

"STOP IT!!" she screamed.

Nick quickly got back up just to where Mileys dad could yell some more "now you listen here! this is my daughter and i can do whatever the hell i want with her!"

he continued, "Miley you are now home schooled!" he started pulling Miley away- " I said get youre hands off her!-" Nick barely got out those words.

Nick with all his might punched Mileys dad out "RUN!"

Miley was confused but ran with Nick anyway.

"where are we going Nick?"

"i dont know,but keep running." Nick said while pulling Mileys hand to go Faster.

Some people are being really annoying and have been asking about when Nick and Miley were at the park, If they did something. The answer is, No they just made out. (:


	5. When you look me in the eyes

_Can One Person Change Everything? {Niley Story}_

For minutes, witch felt like hours, Miley and Nick kept running until-

Miley fell to the ground with a big thump "Miley!"

Nick went by her side "what happened, you okay??"

"Nick.."

"yeah Miles?"

"my feet hurt...i cant walk" Miley said smiling.

Nick almost laughed, "psh. oh really? i think i can fix that" Nick smiled.

"what?"

Nick started tickling Miley, and she started laughing like crazy. "Nick no! Stop!"

Miley quickly jumped to her feet, Nick stopped tickling her and crossed his arms.

"okay, maybe i can walk.." Miley mumbled.

"alright, now lets start running agai-"

Miley cut him off "run?! wait, my feet!" Miley said faking it, she fell.

"faker..." Nick said quietly.

"carry me?" Miley did a little smile.

Nick smiled, "mmm, yes. Theres somewhere i wanna show you"

"Nick?"

"yeah?"

"i love you.."

Nick looked in her eyes, "i love you too."

He carried Miley for along time, "close your eyes Miley.."

Nick walked through a couple trees, and bushes, then sat Miley down on some soft grass.

"okay, open your eyes."

Miley opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open..

"Nick, this is beautiful..!" Miley stared at the sparkling lake, the perfectly green grass, and the Amazing view of trees around them. "How did you know this was here?"

"i dont know, when ever i need to think about things,or when im having a rough time,I come here."

Miley leaned on his chest..

Nick was humming a song "what?" Miley asked sitting up.

"_what?"_

"what was that song you were singing??"

"uhm nothing."

"no nick, it was somthing."

"forget about it Miley, before you get stuck on the subject"

"No, i wont. just tell me, pwease?" Miley did a puppy dog face.

"fine...its just a song i wrote when i was thinking about you"

"ooh. you should sing it Nick"

They still had there school bags with them,Nick had his guitar in his bag.

"will you get my guitar for me?"

Miley didnt hesitate, she ran and quickly grabbed his guitar.

Nick started playing, "i kinda finished the main lyrics awhile ago.."

"thats fine" Miley said.

Nick started again, "_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home, ive been looking for that someone, i'll never make it on my own. Dreams cant take the place of loving you, theres gotta be a million reasons why its true. When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everythings alright , when your right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, i catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes...._well, its almost finished._"_

Miley had tears in her eyes "and that songs for _me?" _

"every word" nick smiled, then leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss.


	6. living Nick style

_Can One Person Change Everything? {Niley Story}_

_chapter 6_

They layed there till dark when nick said,

"I think we should go home.."

"okay" Miley replyed standing up. they walked for awhile..

"oh wait, Nick?"

"yeah?"

"i dont think i can go home"

"why?- oh...wanna stay at my place?"

"would your parents mind?"

"probly not..there usually gone."

"oh.."

They kept walking and walking..They would have to walk past Mileys house to get to Nick's.

Miley stopped right before they passed her house

"do you think hes watching?" Nick said to Miley.

"i dont know..probly.."

"should we run?" Nick asked looking at her house.

Miley said nothing.

..Someone walked out of Mileys house, nick pulled miley behind a bush..

"Nick, what the hel-" Nick cut her off and covered her mouth.

"shh.!"

The person walked out on her porch with her dad, and they started talking..

"who is that talking to ur dad?" Nick whispered.

"i dont know.." Miley said trying to get a good view at the person.

she continued, i think thats Ryan S.."

"what would Ryan be at ur house for?"

"i dont know...."

The person walked away.

Miley and Nick sneaked over to Nick's house.

"omj..." Miley said looking at his house, then continued. "you live _here?"_

"uhm, yeah. _and isnt it omg?"_

"no,its oh my jonas.. and your house is amazing!"

"yeah thanks." he said sarcasticly.

They walked in and Nick yelled, "anybody home?"

No one answered, "hm, guess not."

"lets go to my room.." Nick said and started walking up the stairs.

"OMJ. This is your room?!" Miley said looking around.

"yeah, whats wrong with it?"

"nothing its just, really big.!"

"really? i thought it was kind of small.."

"are you kidding me? my room is like the size of your closet." Miley said.

"wow.." Nick said feeling kind of bad for her..

Miley continued shocked still "wow Nick...ur tv is bigger than my bed....what do your parents do again?"

Nick laughed a little. "i think thats enough Miley." he said smiling.

"can i take a shower? i havent tooken one in like two days.."

"go for it.."

Miley walked in Nick's bathroom, then nick thought "_i wonder what she'll think when she see's how big my bathroom is..."_

Miley left the door cracked little bit, and nick went and opened the door and just looked at her and smiled.

(she still had her clothes on)

She started to take off her shirt then turned around.

"Nick.."

"uhm..yeah?"

"get out please."

Nick smiled again and said in a flirty tone, "do i have to?"

Miley gave him a look the Nick knew that she meant it.

"okay okay, im going" he smiled and shut the door..

**after miley took a shower**

She walked out with a towel on.

"Nick?"

He looked up from his tv and stared at her towel.

"Nick?"

He snapped out of it, "yeah?"

"i just rememberd somthing.."

"whats that?"

"all my clothes are at my house."

Nick looked happy about that.

"thats great!" Nick said happily.

Miley shot him a look.

"uhm, oh , i mean, thats terrible that you have no clothes!!" Nick looked down...


	7. promise you'll never hurt me?

_Can One Person Change Everything? {Niley Story}_

_chapter 7_

After a couple minutes of arguing Miley finally said,

"Nick, i am Not just gonna walk around Naked!" Miley sighed.

"what if you wear a tow-" she cut him off.

"Not in a towel."

"well wat about a r-"

"No, not a robe either."

"sheesh..okay. you could probly fit into somthin of mine.."Nick got up and walked into his closet, Miley went with him.

"wow, i was right, ur closet is bigger than my room."

Nick went to a section of shirts and got the smalled one he had, then into the shorts section, and back to Miley.

"k thanks, but what about-" Nick cut her off.

"underwear??" Nick thought for a minute..Then continued, "oh wait hey" he smiled.

Then Nick walk into a boxers section and dug through a bunch of stuff.

"here" he said handing Miley a pack of girl underwear, not opened yet.

"thanks..uhm..but, why did you have girl under wear???"

"this was Joe's idea of a funny christmas present.."

Miley laughed. "well, im going to go change."

She went back into his bathroom, and Nick lied down on his bed almost falling asleep.

"Nick?" Miley asked from the bathroom. Then asked louder "NICK?"

He quickly fell off the bed and Miley ran out. "Nick?where r u?"

Nick quickly stood up "right here.." he shook his head dizzy. "what did you need?"

"you have to button the shirt in the back, can you help me?"

"sure" Nick walked over to Miley and buttoned half of the shirt then gasped,

"Holy shit, Miley!"

"What?"

Nick unbuttoned all the buttons down her back and stared at her back.

Miley quickly knew what he was talking about..

"uhmm...i..i ran into-..uhm, i fell, yeah thats it..." Miley said lookng down.

"Miley Stuart...you dont bruise like that and that bad from falling.."

Miley looked down again.

"who did this to you?" Nick asked.

She still didnt say anything..

"Damn it Miley., just tell me."

She mumbled "sick bastards.."

"what?"

Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Miley..please tell me..and i'll make sure they never come near you again" Nick looked in her eyes.

Miley stuttered a little "cody..and-"

"CODY?!"

"Nick..please dont yell.."

"im so sorry" Nick said and hugged her tight, and whispered to her, who else?

"Nick..." Miley pulled away to look him in the eyes, she continued.

"Theres _alot_,more people whove done this to me.."

Nick layed her down on his bed and sat down by her.

"miley..you should tell me all there names, and i promise they wont hurt you ever again." Nick said then layed down by her.

she looked at him, "Nick?"

"yeah?"

"promise me somthing..."

"whats that?"

She looked in his eyes "promise that you'll never hurt me.."

He looked at her silent and still, "Miley..i cant even imagine wanting to ever hurt you.."

Then he continued, "can we just talk about everything tomorrow?"

"sounds good.." Miley said closing her eyes.

Nick kissed her and turned off the lights.


	8. Meet Joe

_Can One Person Change Everything? {Niley Story}_

_chapter 8_

The next morning, Miley and Nick woke up about 9:00 am..

Miley yawned and opened her eyes and found Nick lying there looking at her.

"Good morning beautiful" he said then yawned.

"good morning" She said smiling. "what time is it Nick?"

He got out his phone "uhm, 9:00"

"what?!" Miley jumped out of bed.

"Miley what the heck are you doing?" Nick said sitting up.

"school, Nick"

Nick got out of bed and caught her arm before she got into the bathroom.

"Miley, Chill." Nick said standing in front of her. "it is _OKAYYY _if you miss one day of school."

Miley looked at him like he was crazy.

"no its not."

"Miley" Nick started, "ive been in the school library,if you look around in there your face is all over saying Perfect Attendance."

Miley thought for a minute, "but..if im not there, they will obviously call my dad.."

"Miley,i have that taken care of.." Nick said texting to some one.

"Nick, what r u doing??"

Nick finished his text "its taken care of."

"okay Nick, i trust you"

**The down stairs door bursted open.**

Miley got back up "nick, what was that??"

Nick shrugged, "lets go find out" Nick said already going down the hall.

Miley followed right behind him

**somthing broke down stairs**

Miley jumped, her and Nick walked down down the stairs , the kitchen light was turned off and a person was in there moving like crazy but silently.

Nick quietly grabbed the little lamp by the couch .

Miley whispered "Nick what are you gonna do with a lamp? scare them away by saying-"Miley quiently deepened her voice "Fear the light stranger!!"

Nick gave her a look cause now he felt stupid..

Mley giggled..

Nick slowly walked to the kitchen and quickly turned on the light when-

_**"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans! Boots with the fur, (with the fur) the whole club was lookin' at her, she hit the flo next thing you know, shawty got Low (low low low!!)"**_

Joe sang with his head phones on and dancing up a storm..

Nick walked over to him and ripped out his earphones

"Nick! why did you do that?!" Joe said as he stopped dancing.

Miley's face was going pink cause she was trying to hard not to laugh as Nick and Joe started bickering, then she heard Nick yell at Joe some more the Nick did an impression of Joe-

_"oh look at me, i cant dance, so shawty went LOW cuz she felt bad!!"_

Joe gasped loudly and dramaticly, So he did a impression of Nick-

_"well look at me! i think im so cool cuz im sooo MELLOW! and dont have a energetic bone in my body!"_

Nick's mouth dropped, then he popped Joe in the head, then Joe tackled Nick and said,

"OH, ITS ON MELLOW BOY!!"

Nick stuggled then pushed Joe off and joe started running up the stairs , Miley heard a bunch of noise up stairs.

When Nick and Joe ran back down stairs gasping for breath, Nick looked around "wheres Miley??"

He looked over and she was on the floor and looked like she was crying, Nick ran over

"Miley whats wrong? what happened???"

Miley sat up and looked at him, her face was red hot and she was laughing like crazy.

She finally caught her breath too "Nick.. your house is better than cable"

Joe laughed and Nick smiled.

Miley stood up with Nick

"uhm, Miley this is my brother Joe, and Joe, this is Miley." Nick introduced.

Joe looked at Nick "NICHOLAS! why arent you in school young man" Joe said in a girly voice.

"why arent you?" Nick said calmy.

Joe looked puzzled "uhm, _cough cough"_


	9. Updatee!

UPDATE!!!!! xD

Omgg i havnt been on here in foreverrrr!

But i got on and went throught this story, and im turning it into a movie on youtube(:

im super duper exiteddd. :]]]]

I WILL start updating again and writing this story:)

but please check this out on youtube,

its the exact same as this story.. :DDD

go to my youtube channel Team33Niley and find it(:

.com/watch?v=GcobEaOX7Co

Thankssss!!!!! :]]]]]]

talk to you guys reaalll soon(:

-niley4ever123


End file.
